


The three caballeros: adventure for three!

by AriBlu



Series: Translated fics [1]
Category: The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: Brotherhood, Donald is 18, Friendship, Gen, Magic, Mystery, Original Character(s), Panchito is 16, Translation, and Josè is 12, english isn't autthor's first language, first time translating a fanfic, of own work, unbetated chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriBlu/pseuds/AriBlu
Summary: Donald, Panchito and Josè, after months and months of planning, leave for a vacation in Brazil. When they heard from Josè's brother about an unknown mystery in a town, the three change their schedule and decide to investigate.After a strange meeting with a boy in a park, their adventure starts, in forest and places where magic is the norm.





	The three caballeros: adventure for three!

It was a hot day in Rio de Janiero. People crawled the marvelous beaches, ready to pass the few days in total relax, finally free from work. In a little neighborhood there was no expection: someone left for other cities, someone else left for another counry.  
A blue car was parked in the walkaway of a little house, with the boot opened, luggages easily visible for curious passers; the only thing that stood out was the “CARO ALLUGADO” sign on the boot door.  
A gren parrot, followed by a young duck, came out the house and approached the car.  
-Thanks for the help, Mr. Carioca!-  
The parrot bent over the car and pick a tent with a portable stove and smiled at the duck.  
-For so little, Donald? And call me Maximiliano, we knew each other for five years! Ah, can you hand me that coolbag, please?-  
Donal took the bag and handed it to the parrot, helping him placing the many things in the little boot.  
-I have to, Mr., ehm, Maximiliano! You already helped us so much, with the camping set and supplies. It’s the least I can do!-  
-It’s no problem. We didn’t use that set by ages now. And it’s nothing compared to what my wife cooked for you three. And I’ve already closed an eye at your rented car. You know I could have gladly landed my car to you kids. Aaand this go there. Are there any more bags?-  
Donald smiled listening the parrot. He knew the Carioca family for five years and they immediately treated him like family. It was the same for Donald: their youngest son and him become in no time close like brothers. The Carioca spouses were delighted knowing that their Josè had a duck like him as friend, even if he was older than him. Donal still struggled to think that Josè was so young; the kid was very mature for his age, but at the same time he was also very naive. And a thing that Donald thinked really strange, associated to Josè, was that the little parrot didn’t have many friends; and yet, he loved making friends almost, if not more, like Panchito.  
At the same moment Donald started to reply, voices were heard from the house, and after few seconds came out the door a person, face covered by three boxes, followed by a young parrot wearing a shoulder bag and with two heavy-looking plastic bag.  
Maximiliano ran to them and took the boxes from a young red rooster whom, the second their were free, started to shake his arms, and looked the parrot.  
-Gracias, Maximiliano! Didn’t thought they were so heavy!-  
-Eh, I bet Silvia put the whole pantry here. What’s in that bags, Josè?-  
Maximiliano looked at his son, busy trying to put the new bags in the little boot with Donald’s help.  
-What mom couldn’t put in the boxes.-  
Panchito, followed by the older Carioca, walked to the car and peeked in one bag; Donald looked in the other and the two were perplexed seeing the contents: several little boxes, some of batteries, other of tissues and other things. The duck, bewildered by what he was seeing, whispered to his friends, avoiding Maximiliano’s ears and still looking in the bags:  
-How many tissues and batteries your mom gave you, Panchito?-  
-Fifty boxes of tissues, fifty of wipes, one hundred of batteries, four spare torches and thirty water bottles…Your uncle Scrooge. What did he gave you?-  
-An insect repellent and some mosquito nets from one of his trip in the Amazon forest…-  
Josè give out a light chuckle and moved from the boot.  
-Well, look at the other side: this way we don’t have to worry about scarce supplies!-  
He opened the passenger’s side door and set his bag down in the backseat. His father, while the three were talking, was arranging, or at least trying to, the three boxes in the boot’s other side.  
Panchito approached Josè and leaned over him, to take his backpack. Donald turned toward Maximiliano to help in the luggages’s arrangement.

 

It took them approximately twenty minutes before they could reenter the house. Once inside a female parrot approached them in the living room, some blankets in her arms.  
-Did you already put everything inside?-  
\- Sì, senõra, we closed just now. Thanks for the supplies!-  
-Oh, obligado, Panchito. But I wanted to give you these.-  
Silvia showed them the blankets.  
-The place were you will be going, gets really cold at night..-  
At the word cold both Panchito and Josè froze and automatically showed their arms. Watching them Donald started laughing. Even Maximiliano was watching amused the scene, when he heard some footsteps walking down the stairs in the entrance. After a few second entered the room a young parrot, the second-born of the Carioca’s family. When she saw them, she approached the little group and noticed the blankets.  
-Blankets? A litte overdoing, don’t you think?-  
She didn’t talk for a few seconds, then said:  
-Wait, no, I know you three. Mom, are those blankets enough?-  
-You’re so funny, Estela.-  
-See to not be a nuisance to Donald and Panchito, instead.-  
Before Josè could answer her sister, Panchito came near him and put his hand on the younger’s shoulder.  
-Come on, Estela, you know he will not!-  
Estela stared at him with an are-you-serius- look. Behind the rooster, Donald nodded vigorously and walked to the three, noticing that Maximiliano had left the room and Silvia, placed the blankets on a cabinet, put her hands on her hips.  
Before Donald could say something, Silvia intervened, making Estela jump at her tone.  
-Estela,stop making fun of your brother!-  
Estela nodded and Josè gave her a mocking smirk, that didn’t went unnoticed by his sister. In fact, the girl, wary of not be seen by their mother, pinched his arm.  
Unaware of the the two siblings‘s quiet quarrel, Donald and Panchito turned toward Silvia. The parrot took again the blankets and put them straight away in the duck’s hands.  
-Don’t forget them, okay?-  
-Uh, no ma’am.-  
Silvia smiled, then turned towards her daughter.  
-Estela go get Caetano and Melissa. And tell them to hurry up!-  
-Sim…-  
Estela exited the room, leaving the three boys with Silvia.  
-Very well. Boys, do you want eat something before you leave?-  
Donald, Panchito and Josè exchanged glances. Silvia let them, knowing that the three could have entire talks in that way. Then Panchito turned to her:  
-Gracias, but we should left soon.-  
-Uh, right! The trip is long almost a day…Then I don’t think what I’ve cooked for you it’s enough. I have to do something!-  
Silvia did to turn and go to the kitchen, but was stopped by Josè’s voice.  
-Wait! Mom, you already prepared many things! We need to leave soon!-  
-Josè is right. Please, don’t bother.-  
Silvia watched the three boys smiling hesitantly.She didn’t spoke for a few seconds, then started to laugh.  
-I know, I know. I was kidding. But I’ll prepare the lunch anyway: you shouldn’t left without eating.-  
Her tone didn’t left space nor time to reply, and she, turning on her heels, left the room. The three were then left alone in the room.  
Josè went to sit on the sofa, followed by Panchito, who settled on one of the armerest, meanwhile Donald stood near them. The rooster took from a pocket of his button-down a map and haned it to Donald. The duck spread it out and showed the map at his friends.  
-If we left now we should arrive at the first town in the night.-  
Panchito rised his eyes from the map and glanched at Donald.  
-Is the one we should visit first? Or is only for one night?-  
He pointed at a city on the map, circled with a red pen. Josè moved closer the rooster and leaned on his shoulder to see.  
Answering his friend, Donald nodded.  
-From there we will approach the forest. The second town…- He searched on the map, then pointed another red circle. -It’s far away.-  
Josè looked over where the duck was pointing.  
-Right…But there are some motel on the road.-  
Voices were heard coming from the house’s entrance. Donald closed the map and returned it to Panchito.  
\- It will be the first thing we’ll search.-  
In that moment entered the room Estela, followed by two other young parrots, a girl and a boy.  
-I thought you would had left at noon.-  
The boy, a little taller than Panchito, said while moving close the sofa. He affectionately ruffled the younger’s head’s feathers, with Josè’s annoyance.  
-That was the plan. But this night, when we were checking the map, we thought it was better if we left earlier.-  
Panchito handed the map to the boy. Near the parrot Josè was fixing his feathers.  
-Ah, you want to arrive this night. Then I suggest to take this road.-  
He indicated a point on the map.  
-If you take this exit, you should arrive early.-  
-And how you know this, Caetano?-  
Estela asked with a suspicious voice, looking at her brother with crossed arms and a stern expression.  
-I went here some years ago, with my friends.-  
That words catched Panchito’s attention; the rooster leaned from his perch on the armrest, invading the other boy’s space. Caetano wasn’t a fan of adventure like him and his friends, but he always had something to say about a place he visited.  
-There’s something interesting, isn’t there?-  
-Uah, Panchito, sit down!-  
Donald, startled by his friend’s enthusiasm, grabed him by the shirt and tried pulling him down. Caetano pulled back from the rooster, however, he answered him.  
-There’s an adventure book, not very famous, set in the area…A friend of mine convinced us to go there…To answer at your question, yes, there some interesting place.-  
-And, and? Did you find anything?-  
-Nothing thrilling, sorry. But the panorama is beautiful. Oh, but there a mystery, but I don’t know anything about what. Not my thing.-  
Given that answer Panchito let Donald pulling him down the sofa, disappointed but intrigued. Caetano may not even known about that mystery, but that was perfect for the rooster. An unkown mystery? At his eyes was an incredible opportunity to start an adventure. He turned towards his friends.  
-We absolutely need to make some photos!-  
-Oh? No questions about that mystery?-  
\- It’s our time-off. If we can, we investigate..-  
Panchito said, but Donald and Josè translated the sparkle in his eyes: “We absolutely need to find more about that!”.  
The two friends knew that, with now the knowledge of a mystery, Panchito wouldn’t stopped searching. At all.  
Anyway, they nodded at their friend’s words, if nothing, for not making Josè’s siblings suspicioius: it was not a secret the talent of the three to get in trouble.  
-I’m sorry, but when did you went there?-  
Josè’s words took again the attention to Caetano, who had the map still in one hand.  
The older one answered him absent-mindedly.  
-I don’t remember, some time ago, I think…-  
The parrot realized that the answer was meet with doubtful stares, but he just shrugged and returned the map to Panchito.  
-Anyway, I think I saw, from the window, dad at your car.-  
-Caetano!-  
Melissa’s shout surprised everyone in the room.  
-What?!-  
.You went there when you left for Brasilia, didn’t you?-  
-Uh…-  
Five pairs of eyes stared the boy, three surprised, two confused.  
-It may be…So, guys, thrilled for the trip?-  
-Don’t change sub-  
Estela couldn’t finish here sentence that Caetano interrupted her, moving the other three boys. On his face there the usal casual expression, but his voice showed a certain hurry.  
-Go there, you won’t regret it. Maybe you will even found out something on that mystery!-  
In that exact moment Maximiliano entered the living room.  
-Oh, you are all here.-  
He looked over his youngest son and his friend.  
-I re-organized the car, there was no room left.-  
-Oh, many thanks Maximiliano.-  
Said Donald, and he and his friends laughed lightly and after that, the entire group left the room. From the kitchen, the door in the foyer, they heard Silvia’s voice, an tasty aroma in the air.  
-Lunch is ready!-

 

Lunch wasn’t light at all, but Donald, Panchito and Josè ate with gusto. When they finished, they left the house, followed by the Carioca family.  
Donald and Panchito put their backpacks in the car and turned towards the Cariocas. The first to move were Maximiliano and Silvia: they took in their arms Josè, hugging him tightly. Josè returned the hug, but after a few seconds he started to wiggle; he glanced at his friends, embarassed.  
The two boys didn’t help him, but started laughing seeing his face but, before one of them could say something, Maximiliano took Donald by an arm, Silvia doing the same with Panchito and drag them in the hug. After a few seconds they separated and Silvia affectionately ruffled Josè and Panchito’s heads. Caetano, Estela and Melissa came closer and even they hugged the trio.  
After warm and loving words, Donald, Panchito and Josè got in the car.  
Donald put and turned the key, step on the gas and started the car. Josè’s family followed them till the driveway and kept waving at them, until the car turned a corner.  
The trio drove in the semi-empty streets of the little neighborhood. Panchito switched the radio on and a brazilian music spread in the car.

They arrived at the tool booth and, while Donald was paying, Panchito took the map and started examine the route; in the backseat Josè leaned forward to observe.  
For hours they continued following the map’s directions, till, in the evening, they reached their first stop before the first town. The little city was not far from the village Caetano spoke about, and so, they decided to explore.  
In a shop they bought a map of the area but, noticing the late hour, decided to find an restaurant on the main street to dine in , and an hotel where spent the night. They wanted to explore the town, but their tiredness won.  
-What a shame, tonight there’s a festival in town…-  
Said Josè when they returned in their room. Donald, changing in his pajamas, nodded to the parrot.  
\- Yeah, but think at that park we will visit tomorrow.-  
-I read somewhere in town that it’s very famous in this area, but I never heard about it. You, Josè?-  
-Uhm, no. Maybe it’s about the mystery.-  
-If will be that or not, I don’t know you guys, but at the moment I’m too tired to think about it. Or anything. Wake me when we leave.-  
Donald finished talking and fell, face first, on the bed and, after a few seconds, fell asleep.  
Panchito and Josè exchanged an amused look and laid down their own beds, unsure if they could sleep a wink: sleep was in the background of their mind, their thoughts all on that mystery.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first translation of my own fic. Since this is unbetated, comments with corrections are well welcomed! Sorry in advances for eventual errors.


End file.
